itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
Pimp
Pimp, also known as Pepper Jack is a pimp. Personality Pepper Jack love "Fraggle Rock". Pepper Jack about to cut somebody. Pepper Jack allows "bitches" to speak only when spoken to. Dee was one of Pepper Jack's best hoes.﻿ Pepper Jack only refers to Pepper Jack in the third person. Season Three As part of their "investigation" into a serial killer that is terrorizing Philadelphia (who they think is Mac), Dee dresses very provocatively and waits on a corner while Dennis watches from a concealed location, hoping to lure the serial killer, who is targeting blond women, to her. Unfortunately, someone else notices Dee: a pimp who calls himself "Pepper Jack". Pepper Jack assumes that Dee is a hooker, new on the streets, on the crack rock, and he says that he will make her his "best ho". When Dennis comes out to explain to Pepper Jack that she is not, in fact, a hooker, Pepper Jack pulls a knife on Dennis and threatens to "cut" him unless he can repay Pepper Jack the money he would be making off Dee. Dennis has only a few dollars, but he does have something Pepper Jack likes: a Fraggle Rock thermos. Because, naturally, Pepper Jack loves Fraggle Rock. Dennis ends up having to give Pepper Jack the thermos so he and Dee can leave without being cut. Quotes :Pepper Jack: (spotting Dee in her skimpy outfit) Damn, girl! Who you with? : : I think you have the wrong idea. I'm not with anybody. :Pepper Jack: Word. Well, lookee here: Maybe if you get up off that crack rock, you can come and be Pepper Jack's best ho. : : Oh, I'm not on any crack rock. I mean... Okay, one time I was hooked on the crack rock. That was because I was trying to get on welfare and I failed a drug test. But that stuff, you gotta be careful. It'll mess you... why are you asking? Do you have some on you? : : Hi! Uh, sir, I'm sorry. We're trying to conduct a little business here. :Pepper Jack: Oh. Pepper Jack's trying to conduct some business here, too. You with this cracker? : : N— No. Well, technically, we drove here together. But I'm not with anybody. :Pepper Jack: Well, you heard it. Your bitch chose me. : : Oh, well, see now Pepper Jack, I feel like we're miscommunicating. :Pepper Jack: Um. Bitch? You speak when spoken to now. : : Oh, no. No, sir, you know what? We're just gonna get out of here. Dee, let's go. :Pepper Jack: Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, now you're not just gonna come up here and take Pepper Jack's best ho. You want this ho back, Pepper Jack needs to get paid. : : Pepper Jack, are you serious? :Pepper Jack: Do Pepper Jack look like he's playin'!? : : I don't think Pepper Jack's playing, Dennis. : : I feel like Pepper Jack's not playing, either. :Pepper Jack: No, Pepper Jack is NOT playing. In fact, Pepper Jack about to cut somebody. : : Please don't cut! : : No cutting! That's not necessary. : : Alright, how much. :Pepper Jack: Well, what you got? : : I don't know. Seven bucks and a stupid thermos. :Pepper Jack: Is that Fraggle Rock? : : …Yeah. :Pepper Jack: Oh, Pepper Jack love Fraggle Rock. Appearances * : Mac Is a Serial Killer Category:Season 3 characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males